CLOCK STRIKES
by pororo90
Summary: Untuk 14SHKE (One For SasuHina Kiss Even)/ time is doesn't exsist when our lips ride same way. And world better left unspoken/ Apakah cinta adalah sebuah kejahatan?/ AU / Time travel/ T/ Oneshoot. / Sci-fi - fantasy/ RnR?


_Kabut yang tebal di malam hari_

 _Dengan bulan merah di langit_

 _Lihatlah diriku ini_

 _Jangan alihkan pandanganmu_

(*Egoist)

.

Hujan masih saja turun. Menyisakan genangan air yang berkecipak di bawah langkah kakiku. Aku tahu, ini mengingatkanku pada tahun pertamaku di FBS, biro keamanan publik. Jaman telah berubah, jauh melewati akal manusia. Kami menciptakan kedamaian berdasarkan rasa takut manusia. Segala emosi, segala angan, kini dapat terlihat melalui alat ukur. Kami terkungkung atas nama rasa damai. Koefisien criminal, menanggulangi segala kejahatan manusia.

Namun begitu, apakah cinta adalah sebuah kejahatan?

.

 **CLOCK STRIKES (*)**

 **Pororo90**

 **Naruto** **© MK**

 **AU / T**

 **Crossover?**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, typo, gaje, plotless?**

 **A present for 14SHKE 2015**

 **Prompt: Kiss**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sci-fi/ Fantasy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Setting basic on Psycopass * credit by owner.**_

 **DLDR!**

.

.

 _Happy reading.._

 _._

 _ **Time is doesn't exist, when our lips ride in same way.**_

 _ **And world better left unspoken**_

 _ **-anonym-**_

.

.

Aku berlarian di bawah hujan. Memutuskan untuk berpencar mengingat betapa luasnya medan yang kami hadapi. Aku percaya, bahwa segalanya pasti bisa diatasi oleh sistem.

Sistem pasti bisa melindungi manusia. Dan aku percaya itu.

.

Aku memasuki lorong gelap yang lembab. Suara langkah kakiku bergema.

Bayangan hitam berkelebat. Aku menghentikan gerakanku. Mencoba memejamkan mata, mencoba menajamkan intuisiku untuk merasakan aura yang dipancarkan.

Aku mulai memelankan cara berjalanku menuju belokan lorong.

Mata merah itu menyala di kegelapan. Aku merinding, sungguh. Sebagai inspektur yang bukan kali ini bekerja, rasanya aku menjadi tumpul jika berhadapan dengannya. Segala ketenangan dan juga akal sehat seakan menguap bersama angin.

Kami berhadapan, satu lawan satu. Dia menyeringai angkuh yang membuat hatiku seakan bergejolak. Jauh di dalam sana aku merasakan rasa familiar yang aneh. Tanganku gemetaran menodongkan _dorminator_ kepadanya.

 _Sybil system._

 _Coefficient is.._

Mataku melebar mendapati angka yang tak pernah ku pelajari. Angka dengan cepat berubah. Terus bertambah tanpa bisa kucegah. Aku belum pernah mendapati dan belajar mengenai hal ini. Aku pernah mendengar dari seniorku di FBS, Tsumori Akane tentang koefisien _zero_ milik Makishima Shougo. Namun ini berbeda.

 _Coificient is.. (angka melebihi digit yang bisa dihitung Sybil)_

Huruf S tidur membuatku terperanjat. Aku merasa tanganku gemetaran. Ketakutan itu menyeruak dalam darahku.

 _UNLIMITED._

Sybil langsung mengambil tindakan.

 _Destroy decomposer.._

Dan pria itu justru maju untuk menjemput pemusnahannya sendiri..

Saat sebuah cahaya melesat dari dalam dorminator, gumpalan cahaya kebiruan itu berhenti di udara.

Dan aku melihat siapa lelaki bermata merah itu.

.

.

Dengan gerakan pelan dan anggun dia mendekat. Rambutnya berkilauan diantara cahaya biru dorminator dan cahaya bulan purnama.

Wajah rupawannya terlihat dingin dan datar. Tidak ada ekspresi yang tergambar dari wajahnya.

Matanya yang merah menampilkan pupil geometri yang unik. Yang tak pernah kusangka akan keberadaannya.

Mataku mengerjap.

Anehnya semua berhenti. Gerakanku terkunci masih berada dalam keadaan siaga di mana aku menodongkan _dorminator_ yang telah meletuskan cahaya pemusnah.

Semua hal diam.

Tapi dia bergerak.

Seolah tak terpengaruh dengan hukum kelembaman waktu.

Apakah semua nyata?

Ataukah _genjutsu_ (ilusi) ?

.

Diantara angin yang tak bergerak, ia berjalan perlahan. Berusaha tak mengacaukan semua benda yang berhenti di sekitarnya.

Anehnya otakku berjalan. Mencerna segala keindahan hitam yang menyelubunginya. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapanku.

Tangannya terulur, membelai pipiku dengan kehati-hatian yang tak bisa kumengerti. _"Aku hanya menjemputmu. Menjemput takdir yang sungguh menyiksa."_

Lidahku beku.

Sebeku waktu yang tiba-tiba tidak pernah bergerak di antara kami.

Aku mengingat sebait pepatah yang tiba-tiba muncul diotakku seperti sebuah diorama.

 **Waktu tidaklah nyata. Yang nyata hanyalah jam (hitungannya).**

.

Dia, pria rupawan dengan setelan hakama putih dan celana yang diikat dengan tambang ungu mendekat ke arahku hingga jarak kami memudar dan menyisakan kain kami sebagai pembatas.

Pria itu memelukku.

Membiarkan aku tenggelam dengan pertanyaan tanpa jawaban dan degup jantung yang menghentak-hentak di bawah tulang rusukku. Dia mengecup dahiku lama. Sebuah ciuman di dahi yang membuat kelopak mataku tertutup.

Dan kami tersedot pada sebuah tempat asing tak bernama.

.

Dia membawaku di mana ia menuju sebuah ruang polos. Lalu muncul kotak-kotak kecil seperti layar LED. Sebuah dimensi di mana semuanya tentang aku.

Anehnya, sekarang aku menemukan suaraku kembali. Tanganku yang tak lagi beku terulur untuk menangkap sebuah kubus di mana mengahadirkan sebuah hantaman ingatan yang begitu asing. Aku dan seorang berambut blonde yang memakai topi aneh, lelaki hangat yang mempunyai cengiran cerah. Dan kami tampak begitu bahagia.

"Kau-masa di mana aku berada adalah _miliknya_. Bukan _milikku_.." ujarnya dengan pandangan sedih.

Lalu sorot matanya berkilat saat mataku menangkap kotak yang lain. Seseorang tengah melamarku dengan sebuah cincin dengan tiga buah permata yang berbeda warna. Aku tampak sangat bahagia hingga meneteskan air mata. (1)

Kemudian aku justru melihat diriku sendiri menjatuhkan diri dari jembatan. Ada bayangan lelaki serupa denganku di langit. (2)

.

Hanya ada kebisuan diantara kami.

"Aku telah melewati banyak ruang dan waktu untuk mencarimu. Mengabaikan semua tatanan di jagad raya dan membuat kita memiliki takdir yang sama."

Dia memperlihatkan padaku sebuah kotak, di mana aku dan dia tertidur dan beberapa anak yang bermata merah menatap kami dalam keheningan.

Aku tercekat, mungkinkah?

"Semua kemungkinan. Semua kebetulan hanyalah sebuah **konspirasi** yang menjauhkan kita. Bagaimana kita begitu serupa tapi dijauhkan. Tidak ada jalan untuk bersama selalin saling menyakiti dan memusnahkan."

Mata salah satu anak berwarna ungu. Dengan pupil aneh seperti bawang. Dia menarik mundur semua udara, waktu yang bergerak ke arah sebaliknya. Membalikkan seluruh putaran jagad raya.

Semua tersedot mundur.

Semua yang di sekelilingku menjadi bayangan. Semuanya blur tanpa fokus.

Aku mendapati kenyataan bahwa semua **tidak** bergerak maju. Hanya kami porosnya. Kami adalah sebuah sumbu.

Dekapannya pada tubuhku terlepas. Ia mejamkan mata saat kami tiba di sebuah tempat yang ia sebut sebagai _zamannya_.

Aku masuk pada alam pikirannya. Merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Menghirup apa yang ia hirup. Kami, tanpa sadar berbagi luka yang sama.

Ia mendesah. Rasa sakitnya menular kepadaku. Pandangan matanya penuh dengan rasa sesak yang tak bisa ia urai sendirian.

Ia membutuhkanku. Membutuhkanku untuk mengurainya bersama.

"Kenapa kita harus memiliki kombinasi warna yang sama tapi kita diibaratkan sebagai malaikat dan iblis. Mengapa kau diasingkan oleh keluargamu dan aku juga begitu. Kenapa kau harus kehilangan Neji dan aku harus kehilangan Itachi. Kenapa dalam lingkup klan kita yang besar kita hanya terasing dan sendirian. Dan kenapa kau sengaja dijauhkan denganku meskipun begitu banyak kesamaan kita, Hinata?"

Aku merasa ada yang sakit di dadaku. Udara mendadak tidak bisa memberikanku kehidupan. Segala hal yang ia marasakan telah meracuni kehidupan.

Tanganku menjulur, menemukan sebuah keberdaan di mana aku memeluknya.

"Aku di sini." ucapku.

Aku melihat dia memejamkan mata dalam dekapanku. "Jangan meninggalkan aku." dia berbisik.

Aku menggeleng.

Dia menatapku. Kami saling berpandangan. Dengan di saksikan bulan merah yang menggantung di langit Konoha. Mengabaikan malam berkabut yang membuat tubuhku nyaris menggigil.

Bibirnya mendekat.

Mengecap rasa kerinduan tanpa ujung yang kami miliki. Menyalurkan segala harapan yang tertinggal di belakang dan menjadi sebuah impian di masa depan.

 _Biarkanlah,_

 _Waktu yang tak nyata, ketika bibir kami berjalan pada jalan yang sama. Dan dunia yang lebih baik tanpa kata-kata._

.

Aku (impian - masa depan)

Dia (Harapan - masa lalu)

Kami ( Kiss - masa sekarang, di mana lidahnya membelit lidahku. Dan segala logika telah menguap ditelan gelombang panas, di mana hanya ada satu ciuman yang abadi sebagai penutup dimensi)

 ******End******

.

.

.

A/n:

Pendek?

Enggak ketemu titik terangnya?

Kesannya kaya dipaksa end?

Uwaaaaa- gaje parah!

Nggak ada manisnya?

Jelek!

.

Jujur hanya ini yang terpikir. #sigh!

Ketemu lagi dengan poochan *ojigi. Ayo ramakan archive sasuhina (*) banzaaaaiiiii...

Hmmm,

Kenapa saya memilih judul Clock Strikes dari One Ok Rock?

Pertama, saya suka liriknya. SasuHina banget. Enggak menye-menye tapi ngena aja. Tadinya saya mau pakai lagu barat yang ngetrend di tahun 70 an. Judulnya _Head over hells_ tapi mungkin nggak sesuai dengan idenya. *smirk.

Trus saya googling best quote gitu trus ketemu kalimat, time is don't exist, clock is exist.

Klop deh ama ide saya.

Maaf jika beberapa kalimat di cerita saya terdengar atau terlihat provokatif. Itu hanya ungkapan perasaan saya sebagai SHL yang pengen protes ke MK tapi nggak kesampaian. Yah daripada menjadi duri dalam tidur saya ya mending saya tuang gitu.

Jejak kaki:

(1) shikahina- get it down.

(2) nejihina- after cold.

.

.

eniwei,

Can i get the REVIEW?


End file.
